Our fates have finally been joined Elizabeth
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: This is what I think should have happend in The Curse of the Black Pearl. James and Elizabeth get married! I DO NOT OWN POTC OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!
1. The proposal

Captain James Norrington was sitting nervously at his desk waiting for the arrival of Governor Swann. He was nervous because this was the day he was going to ask Governor Swann if he could marry Elizabeth Swann. Then he was brought out for his thoughts by Gillette.

"Sir Governor Swann is here to see you" he informed him.

"Oh um yes send him in" James said nervously.

Gillette nodded and once he left Governor Swann came threw the doors.

"Hello Captain!" he smiled.

James stood and smiled at the older man.

"Hello sir, please have a seat" James said as he sat at his desk and the Governor sat across from him. James cleared his throat nervously and began to speak.

"Well Governor Swann I call you here because there is something I want to ask you" James said.

"Yes what is it?" Governor Swann asked curiously.

"Well…its concerning your daughter Elizabeth…" James said slowly.

"Elizabeth? What about her?" he smiled.

"Well…um….I really like her….um….I love her in fact….and I was wondering could I have Elizabeth's hand in marriage?" James asked nervously.

Governor Swann said nothing he just smiled his smile was as big as a Cheshire cat's grin. Then he stood up excitedly.

"Yes! Of course! You are the perfect match for her!" he said happily.

James let out a breath of relief and stood with his soon to be fiancée's father.

"Thank you very much Governor Swann I am grateful that you approve " James smiled as he shook hands with him.

"When are you planning on asking her?" Governor Swann asked curiously.

"Um tomorrow after my promotion ceremony" James said as he walked the Governor to the door.

"That's perfect! She will be ever so happy! When she was a child she told me she thought you were quite handsome" Governor Swann laughed at the memory.

"S-she thought I was handsome?" James chuckled nervously.

"Yes…well perhaps I should go it's getting rather late….I'll see you tomorrow Captain" Governor Swann said as he happily walked out the door.

James took off his hat and wig and set it on his dresser and sat on his bed. _she thought I was handsome….I love her so much…how will I ask her with out sounding like a bumbling idiot?…_he thought as he ran his hand threw his dark brown hair. _I suppose I shall find out tomorrow…_James thought as he blew out his candle and slowly fell asleep. The next morning James woke up and put on his heavily layered Commodore uniform and tied his shoulder length brown hair in a ponytail and then placed his powdered wig on top of his head along with his hat. Then there was a knock on his door.

"Enter" he said in a deep voice.

Then his maid walked in nervously.

" Um Captain Norrington sir your carriage is outside waiting for you" she said shyly.

"Ok thank you I'll be right there" James said as he exited his house.

The whole carriage ride there he thought of how he was going to ask Elizabeth to be his wife _how am I going to do this….it cant be that hard right?…..of course its going to be hard you twit…every time I see her I lose my words I can no longer speak….she takes my breath away with just one single stare from those gorgeous brown eyes of hers… _then the carriage came to a stop and he was greeted by his men.

"Sir the ceremony is going to start now" Gillette said.

James nodded and walked over to the lines of navy men with his hands behind his back. Then they all turned around the face him and he slowly walked down to where the Governor stood. Once he got to him Governor Swann handed him a beautiful hand crafted sword James examined it closely then sheathed it and everyone started to clap. _finally that's over with…._he thought to himself as he seeked Elizabeth out of the crowd. When he saw her his mouth dropped open she was absolutely gorgeous with her carmel colored hair pulled on top of her head with delicate curls caressing her shoulders and her beautiful tan dress. Then James finally snapped out of his daze and nervously walked toward her.

"M-may I have a moment?" James asked.

Elizabeth looked at him and smiled. "Yes of course." she whispered.

James extended his arm to her and she took it. Then he lead her to a balcony over looking the sea. Elizabeth clutched the brick wall and was fanning her self wildly.

"You look lovely Elizabeth" James said nervously _nice one James…_he thought to himself.

Elizabeth smiled as him and kept fanning herself.

"I uh apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind….uh this promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have….not yet achieved…..a marriage to a fine woman" he blushed as he turned toward Elizabeth who was now staring at him with a shocked expression on her face.

"You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth" James said with a nervous smile.

"I-I cant breath" Elizabeth choked out as she grabbed at her stomach.

"Uh Yes,….I'm a bit nervous myself" James said as he turned to hid his blushing face.

Then all was silent James turned around but no Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?" he said confusedly _great you idiot you scared her off! _he scolded himself.

Then James noticed the water ripples in the sea his eyes widened.

"ELIZABETH!" he shouted as he ripped off his coat.

Then all his navy men ran toward him "Sir the Rocks! it's a miracle she missed them!" Gillette yelled.

James sneered at Gillette and angrily put his coat on and ran as fast as he could to the deck. Once he got there he saw a dark haired man on top of her. James grew furiously jealous at this man straddling **HIS **Elizabeth. James quickly pulled out his sword and held it to the mans neck.

"On your feet" he growled.

The man nervously threw up his arms and stood. Then Governor Swann quickly came running over to them.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth are you alright?" he asked anxiously as he helped her to her feet as placed his jacket over her.

"Y-yes I'm fine" Elizabeth shivered.

Then Governor Swann noticed Elizabeth's ripped corset in the strange mans hands and sneered at him.

"Shoot him!" he ordered.

"Father! Commodore! Do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Elizabeth frowned.

James glanced over at Elizabeth and stared into her beautiful pleading brown eyes and sheathed his sword.

"I believe thanks are in order" James said as he extended his hand.

The man nervously grasped James's hand then James pulled his hand closer and pushed up his sleeve revealing a P branded into his arm.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company did we….Pirate?"

"Hang him!" Governor Swann said angrily.

"Keep your guns on him men! Gillette fetch some irons!" James ordered then he lifted up the mans sleeve more and saw his tattoo and smirked.

"Well, well Jack Sparrow isn't it?" James said as he threw Jack's hand angrily.

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow if you please sir" Jack grinned.

James looked around the docks for a moment then turned back to Jack "Well I don't see you ship anywhere.. Captain"

"I'm in the market as it were" Jack said calmly.

Then one of James's men held up a pile of Jack's stuff.

"These are his sir"

James curiously pick up Jack's pistol and inspected it closely with the rest of his stuff.

"No additional shot nor powder, a compass that doesn't point north"

Then he unsheathed Jack's sword and gave him a sarcastic smile. "and I half expected it to be made of wood. You are with out a doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of" James said.

"But you have heard of me" Jack smiled.

Then James angrily grabbed Jack the arm and dragged him over to where Gillette stood with the irons.

"Commodore I really must protest!" Elizabeth called as she shrugged off her fathers coat and walked after James. "Pirate or not this man saved my life!"

"One good deed is not enough to redeem himself from a life time of wickedness" James said as he struggled to look her in the eye.

"But it seems enough to condemn him" Jack added as Gillette put the shackles on him.

"Indeed" James growled.

Then a wicked smile crossed Jack's face and her threw his shackle chains around Elizabeth's neck pulling her closer to him "Finally" he whispered .

Everyone gasped and stepped toward them.

"N-No don't shoot!" Governor Swann yelled.

"I knew you'd warm up to me" Jack whispered in Elizabeth's ear.

"Commodore Norrington my effects please. And my hat!" Jack ordered.

James glared angrily at the man who was holding Elizabeth entirely to close to him. "Commodore" he growled. James had no choice he handed Jack's things to Elizabeth and gave her an apologetic look.

"Elizabeth it is Elizabeth isn't it?" he whispered.

"It's Miss. Swann" the growled.

"Miss. Swann if you'd be so kind" Jack grinned as he spinned her around the face him and he held his pistol to her head "Come come dear we don't have all day."

Elizabeth shivered as his breath touched her neck then she angrily grabbed his head and put it on his head then she wrapped his sword around his waist which made James look away angrily.

"Easy on the good darlin" Jack smirked.

Elizabeth angrily go in his face and sneered "You despicable" she hissed.

" Sticks and stones love I saved you life you saved mine were square" Jack grinned then he smashed his lips into hers giving her a forceful kiss. Elizabeth angrily pushed him away and slapped him across the face but Jack chuckled and spinned her around the face everyone.

"Gentleman, M'lady …you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught….Captain Jack…..Sparrow" he shouted as he pushed Elizabeth.

James caught Elizabeth immediately and pulled her into a tight embrace. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around James tightly and berried her face in his neck.

"Gillette!" James called.

Gillette nodded and chased after Jack with the rest of the navy.

"Elizabeth are you alright?" James asked as he looked into her brown eyes.

"Y-yes" she shivered.

James sighed in relief and shrugged off his big jacket and wrapped it around her small body.

"Come on lets get you home" he whispered.

As James escorted Elizabeth back to her carriage Governor Swann followed close behind.

"James…" she whispered.

James looked down at the soaking wet girl in his arms shocked because that was the first time she had ever used his name.

"Y-yes?"

"About your proposal early" she whispered as she looked to her feet.

_She's probably going to say no…_he thought to himself.

"I….I would be honored to be your wife" she smiled as she looked up into his beautiful green eyes.

James then blushed and stood up straight "Very well" he said in a serious tone. Then he turned to Elizabeth to look into her eyes and he couldn't help but smile. "Excellent" he said in a dreamy tone.

What they didn't know was Governor Swann was grinning ear to ear from behind them. Then they finally got to the carriage and Elizabeth started to shrug off his jacket but he stopped her.

"Give it to me tomorrow I don't want you to catch a cold" James smiled.

"Thank you" Elizabeth blushed.

"I shall take the day off tomorrow so we can set up wedding arrangements" James said as he helped her into the carriage.

"Ok I can not wait till then" Elizabeth smiled as he shut the door of the carriage.

Before they drove off Elizabeth blew James a kiss which made him turned bright red. Then her father smiled at her.

"I'm glad your marrying him Elizabeth….I know he will make you happy" Governor Swann smiled.

"As am I ….James is a fine man" Elizabeth whispered as she snuggled into his warm coat.


	2. Planning

_The next day James arrived at Elizabeth's house to plan their wedding. James nervously knocked on the door and the butler let him in. _

"_Good morning Commodore" he butler said. _

"_Uh yes good morning" James nodded then Governor Swann came in to meet him. _

"_Hello Commodore how are you this fine morning?" he grinned. _

"_I'm very well thank you…and you?" James asked politely. _

"_Wonderful! Elizabeth shall be down in a moment would you care to join me in the drawing room?" Governor Swann asked. _

"_Um if you don't mind I would like to wait for Elizabeth" James said. _

_Governor Swann nodded and they both waited. Then Elizabeth came down the stairs in a light pink dress a small blush came to James's cheeks and he walked over to her. _

"_Elizabeth you look stunning" James whispered as he grabbed a hold of her hand. _

"_Thank you" Elizabeth blushed then unthinkingly Elizabeth embraced James. _

_James froze for a moment then they melted into each other. _

"_I missed you" Elizabeth whispered. _

"_And I you….Elizabeth" he whispered as he placed light kiss in her hair. _

_Then they broke apart when they heard Governor Swann clear his throat. _

"_Shall we go arrange your wedding then?" he asked. _

_James and Elizabeth looked at each other and smiled and followed Elizabeth's father into the drawing room. Once they got their tea they started to discus their plans. _

"_Elizabeth when would you like to be married?" James asked happily he still couldn't believe this was actually happening to him the woman of his dreams was soon going to be his wife. Before Elizabeth could answer James's question Governor Swann put in a suggestion. _

"_I think it be best you two get married as soon as possible" _

"_I don't mind at all that would be wonderful….what do you think Elizabeth?" James asked. _

"_Yes that would be fine" Elizabeth smiled. _

"_How soon should it be then?" James asked Governor Swann. _

"_Tomorrow?" Governor Swann smiled brightly._

_James looked at Elizabeth trying to read her face please say yes_ he thought. Then Elizabeth smiled. 

"That is fine what do you think James?" 

"That's fine" James smiled. 

"Wonderful! I already have your wedding dress Elizabeth it came straight from London!" Governor Swann smiled. 

"When did you go to London?" Elizabeth asked confused. 

"Oh I send someone to get it before Commodore's ceremony" Governor Swann smiled happily. 

"I see" Elizabeth nodded. 

Then the whole room became silent until Governor Swann stood. 

"I will leave you two alone" he smiled as he walked away. 

Then James stood and pulled Elizabeth up with him. 

"Care to join me for a walk?" he asked. 

"I would love to" Elizabeth smiled as they started to walked toward the garden. 

They both walked hand in hand into the beautiful garden of colorful flowers then they stopped at a stone bench beside some beautiful red roses and sat. 

"Elizabeth I'm glad that you accepted my proposal" James smiled. 

"Did you think I would not accept?" Elizabeth asked with a playful smile. 

"W-well yes" James said nervously. 

"And why was that?" Elizabeth smirked as she scooted closer to him. 

"W-well it's just t-that you an incredibly beautiful woman….and I- I'm just me" James blushed. 

_H-he thinks I'm incredibly beautiful?_ she thought then she cupped his cheek with her hand and brought her face closer to his. 

"James I love you for who you are even if you weren't a Commodore I would have accepted your proposal ….you're a fine man James" Elizabeth whispered. 

James's pale face turned a light shade of red and he leaned closer to her so close their lips were about to touch. 

"I love you Elizabeth" he whispered as he gentle pressed his lips against hers sharing their first kiss together the kiss was fill with their every emotion for each other then they broke apart. 

They stared into each others eyes for a moment until James stood then Elizabeth stood with him. 

"I should go….you need to get your rest for tomorrow" he blushed _tomorrow….our wedding day…._he thought. 

"Yes as should you" Elizabeth smiled as she wrapped her arms around his and they walked inside her house to where her father sat. 

"Good bye Elizabeth until tomorrow" he smiled as he gave her a polite kiss on the cheek then he turned to her father. 

"Governor Swann" he nodded then walked out to his carriage. 

Elizabeth stood and watched his carriage disappear in the distance then she let out a dreamy sigh. 

"James Norrington….Tomorrow I will give you my heart completely and we will be together always…." she whispered as she left into the house. 

**AN: The last line it a quote from Davy Jones and Calypso that I twisted up a bit and thought it would be cute for Elizabeth to say lol. " I will be free, and when I am, I will give you my heart, and we will be together always, but it only you had to give". I hope you enjoyed this chapter ****J **


	3. The wedding

The next morning James was woken up by the bright sun seeping threw his window. He groaned then turned onto his side then his eyes snapped open. _To day is the day!_ he thought as he excitedly got out of bed and walked into his bath room and started to shave. Then he combed out his long brown hair and tied it into a pony tail and placed his powdered wig and hat on top of his head. Then he quickly put on his uniform similar to the one he wore when he became Commodore but this one had more dreaded layers on it. He took one more look at himself in the mirror then Gillette came in.

"Sir are you ready? The carriage is here"

"Yes I'm ready!" James said happily as he quickly walked to his carriage.

Once he got there he nervously paced around waiting for the ceremony to start. He wanted so bad to see Elizabeth now but the stupid wedding traditions kept him from doing so _what a ridiculous rule how is it bad luck for the groom to see his bride before the wedding? Absolutely ridiculous! _he thought. Gillette laughed to himself as he watched James nervously pace around and fiddle with his buttons.

"Are you alright Commodore?" Gillette asked trying to stifle a laugh.

"Y-yes a bit nervous is all" James stuttered as he tried to look for Elizabeth in the big crowd of people.

Then the musicians started to play and James clamed himself a bit. Then he saw her Elizabeth she was simply breath taking and James felt himself become extremely nervous. Elizabeth was wearing her hair in the same way she wore it when he proposed to her and her dress was extremely gorgeous it was white with lace coming off of it and James's heart was beating so fast it felt as if it was going to pop out of his chest. Then Elizabeth and her father finally reached him.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked.

"I do" Governor Swann smiled as he placed Elizabeth's hand and in James's. Then went to his seat.

James smiled and pulled Elizabeth up with him and the priest started to talk but James wasn't really paying attention he was to absorbed with Elizabeth. Then the time came to say the binding words.

"Do you Elizabeth Swann take this man to be your husband?"

"I do" she smiled as she stared deeply into his green eyes.

"And do you James Norrington take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do" James whispered with emotion his eyes never leaving Elizabeth.

The priest smiled and shut his book happily.

"I now pronounce you man and wife…you may now kiss the bride"

Then James pressed his lips lovingly against Elizabeth giving her a passionate kiss. Then they turned to the crowd and everyone started to applaud. Then came the after party were thousands of people came up to congratulate them. Then they had their first dance as they danced James still couldn't believe this beautiful woman in his arms is now his wife. As they danced he leaned in closer to her.

"You look ravishing Mrs. Norrington" he whispered in her ear.

Elizabeth giggled and hugged him closer to her.

"Why thank you my wonderful husband of mine" she smiled.

James chuckled and they continued to dance. After their celebration James and Elizabeth walked to their carriage but they were stopped by Governor Swann. Elizabeth turned to him and gave him a hug.

"I love you father" she smiled.

"I love you as well dear" her father said as he gave her one last final squeeze then he turned to James.

"Take care of her James"

"I will protect her till the ends of the earth sir" James smiled.

Then he and Elizabeth got in their carriage and Elizabeth rested her head on James's shoulder the whole way which made him grin ear to ear. Then their carriage stopped and Elizabeth looked out the window at their house.

"Its beautiful" she whispered.

James smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Its our home now" he said as he kissed her hair lightly.


	4. Hony moon and the big news

When James and Elizabeth got to their bedroom James excuse himself for a moment. As Elizabeth was waiting she found a book on the cover in very elegant hand writing it said 'Sketches' Elizabeth curiously opened the book and saw beautiful very detailed drawings. As the skimmed threw the pages she found one of herself and smiled. Then Elizabeth heard someone enter the room she looked up and saw James with out a wig and she smiled.

"What's so funny?" he smiled as he walked over to her.

"Nothing…you look very handsome with out that wig" Elizabeth blushed.

James nervously ran his hand threw his hair and sat next to her.

"Thanks" he muttered as his cheeks turned light red.

Then Elizabeth skimmed threw more of the sketches.

"James…did you draw all of these?"

James looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Yes I did…when I'm alone or when I'm long journeys at sea I start to draw" he explained.

"They are absolutely beautiful" Elizabeth commented.

"Not as beautiful as you" James whispered as he planted a kiss on her shoulder.

Elizabeth smiled and sat the book aside and stared into his hypnotic green eyes that sparkled with his every emotion.

"I love you James"

"I love you too…Elizabeth" he whispered as he kissed her lovingly.

The next morning they woke up in each others arms Elizabeth looked at her sleeping husband and smiled. Then she started to run her fingers threw his long brown hair. _He's so handsome when he sleeps…_she thought then his eyes started to open.

"Good morning James" Elizabeth smiled.

"Good….morning Elizabeth" he smiled.

Then they both got out of bed as Elizabeth was combing out her hair she turned to James.

"You don't have to work today do you?" she frowned.

"No of course not they gave me time off to spend with you" James smiled.

Elizabeth smiled and embraced him and he stroked her hair lovingly.

"What would you like to do today?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know" Elizabeth sighed.

James let go of Elizabeth and walked over to the window to draw back the curtains.

"It's such a lovely day out I'm sure we can find something to do" he smiled as he turned around but Elizabeth was gone.

"Elizabeth?" he called curiously.

Then James jumped when he felt someone slam into him from behind and wrap their arms around him.

"Boo!" she smiled.

James laughed and placed his hand over hers.

"That was not funny" he laughed.

"If it wasn't funny why are you laughing?" Elizabeth asked playfully.

"That's a good question" he smirked as he turned around to face her.

The rest of the day they drank tea, took a long walk and he gave her some drawing lessons. Then six weeks after they've been married Elizabeth started to fill a bit ill but she never told James because she was afraid he would worry to much and with the type of job he has he shouldn't be too stressed, but one night at dinner James started to think something was a bit odd with Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth are you feeling ok?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes….I'm just fine …why do you ask?" Elizabeth said nervously.

"Your not eating…your picking at your food….are you sure your ok?" James asked as he placed his hand on hers.

"Yes I'm just not that hungry"

"So your saying you haven't been hungry for weeks?" James asked confused.

"James I'm fine I promise just stop worrying" Elizabeth smiled as she stood from her chair. As Elizabeth stood she started to feel dizzy and started to fall but James quickly stood and caught her.

"Elizabeth! Are you ok?"

"Y-yes I just feel a bit faint is all " she whispered.

"Come let me get you to bed you must rest" James said as he carried her to their bedroom and gently laid her on the bed.

"I'll call for a doctor to come in the morning" James said as he placed kisses on her arm and cheek.

"Very well…but I'm not ill James…" Elizabeth said weakly.

"Elizabeth don't speak…just sleep you need your rest" James said.

Then Elizabeth playfully raised her eyebrow and gave him a smirk.

"What? No goodnight kiss?" she giggled.

"Yes of course how silly of me" James smirked as he pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you Elizabeth" he whispered.

"And I you James…" she muttered as she slowly drifted to sleep.

Then next morning she was woken up by James's sweet caring voice in her ear. Elizabeth opened her eyes and saw James smiling at her.

"James…" she muttered as she wrapped her arms around him snuggling closer to get warmer.

"Elizabeth you have to get up the doctor will be here soon" James said.

"I don't want to get up" she frowned.

James chuckled and sat at the edge of the bed.

"James!" she wined "now I'm cold!" she shivered.

James laughed and pulled Elizabeth to the edge of the bed and sat her in his lap.

"Better?" he asked.

"A bit" Elizabeth smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Then they were interrupted by a knock on their door.

"Yes?" James called.

"The doctor is here" one of his maids called.

"Ok thank you" James called. "Elizabeth time to get up" James said but she didn't answer.

"Elizabeth?" James looked down at a sleeping Elizabeth in his arms who was snoring slightly.

James smiled then laid her on the bed.

"Just a few more minutes I suppose." he sighed as he walked down stairs to meet the doctor.

Then a few moments later James brought the doctor up stairs.

"Elizabeth the doctor is here to see you" he called gently.

Elizabeth sighed and sat up saw an elder man smiling at her.

"Hello Mrs. Norrington how are you feeling today?" he asked kindly as he sat his doctor bag on the bed.

"I'm fine…I'm not ill" Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth you almost fainted yesterday and you haven't been eating let him give you a check up" James said in a concerned tone.

"Fine" Elizabeth sighed.

"So Mrs. Norrington explain the way you've been feeling" the doctor said.

"Well…I've been feeling faint, extremely tired, and nauseated" Elizabeth explained.

The doctor thought for a moment then nodded his head.

"I see" he said then he turned to James "May I ask you to step out of the room please?"

"Uh y-yes of course" James nodded as he walked toward the door giving a look at Elizabeth.

Then the doctor started doing strange and ridiculous tests on Elizabeth. After he was finished he smiled at her.

" congratulations" he said with a grin as he packed up his tools.

"Congratulations? For what?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Your pregnant"

"P-pregnant?" Elizabeth gasped.

The doctor nodded and walked toward the door.

"Doctor…don't tell James I want to tell him…"

"Yes of course Mrs. Norrington" he smiled as he opened the door to see James pacing back and forth.

"How is she?" he asked the doctor anxiously.

"Perfectly fine" the doctor smiled as he walked pass him.

Then James ran toward Elizabeth and scooped her up into a hug.

"I'm so glad your ok" he whispered.

"I told you I wasn't ill" Elizabeth smiled.

"So what exactly did he say?" James asked curiously.

"Uh…that I was perfectly fine" Elizabeth lied.

James smiled and kissed her cheek. Elizabeth sighed she didn't know why she didn't tell him that he was going to be a father. _I'll tell him tomorrow….he has done enough worrying for today…_she thought.


End file.
